


I’ll save you

by Rin_chan32



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: Nagito is Mikan’s patient at a hospital that she works at, and the both of them have hidden feelings for the other. But, when he is about to be transferred to another hospital, what will she do in order to make him stay?





	I’ll save you

Mikan ran swiftly down the hospital halls while clutching a clipboard to her chest tightly as she smiled to herself. She turned a corner and stopped a bit, walking a bit slower as she stopped in front of the hospital room and her smile grew wider as she opened the door and took a step in. "Hello Komaeda-San, how are you?" She asked, walking inside the cold room and smiled at her patient sitting in the white bed. Nagito looked at her and gave her a soft smile and a wave as she walked in.

"I'm feeling quite fine right now, what about you Tsumiki-Chan?"

"I'm good, just tired as usual from work." Mikan replied with a smile as she changed his IV drop packet, looking down at him at him. The nurse worked at the hospital and Nagito was her patient, which was a good thing for her. He arrived around a month ago from a car accident and has been here ever since then. Mikan was told that Nagito was waiting for a donor and that he couldn't leave without one and he hasn't gotten any so far, which made her upset about the fact, but he was always okay with it. He'd always start talking to her and they'd have conversations every time she walked in and he'd greet her with a welcoming smile as she quickly did her job before sitting down next to him and having their usual conversations. 

Once she was done with the part the she was required to do, Mikan took a seat next to him and smiled at him with an exhausted smile. Nagito smiled back and gave her a soft pat on the head. "You work so hard, it's amazing how you guys work so hard." He said with surprise in his voice. 

"It's not much work." Mikan replied, lying to him and earning a playful nudge from him. 

"Stop lying Tsumiki, I should know how hard you work just by how tired you are every time you walk in here." Nagito replied while laughing, Mikan laughing a bit as well.

"Are you hungry or anything? I can food for you again." She asked after they were laughing, waiting patiently for his answer. 

Nagito shook his head and smiled at her. "It's fine, you don't need to do that for someone like me."

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." She replied getting up from her seat and grabbing her clipboard that she brought to with her. "Wait for me, okay?" He nodded, waving as she left the room. 

Once she closed the door softly, Mikan glanced around before walking off and resuming to do her job. About an hour or two afterwards, the nurse walked into the staff room and got her food out of the refrigerator, sighed with exhaustion. Mikan ran her fingers through her hair and yawned a bit as she waited for the microwave to go off. "Hey Tsumiki-San." A co-worker greeted, startling Mikan. 

"Hello..." She replied, smiling awkwardly. They sat down and got a water bottle from the fridge next to her. 

"Say, are you still taking care of that one guy?"

"Yes, I am." She replied, trying not to show any emotion towards him. She didn't know if she loved him or just liked him as a friend, she didn't know but she did know that she liked them. 

"Hmm..." They replied, taking a sip of water. "I'm surprised that you haven't left him yet."

"I wouldn't do that.." Mikan replied, looking at her co-worker as they got up from their seat and muttered a whatever under their breath. Once they left the room and the door closed, Mikan ran across the room and got a container that looked nearly identical to the ones they that they gave the patients and put her food in there once it was finished. She then got a bag and placed in there before she left and went to the cafeteria to get her food, walking back up to the floor where Nagito was. Mikan let out a sigh as she walked into his room and gave him the bag with food inside and sat down next to him, sigh once again and smiling a bit at him. 

"Tsumiki-Chan, I told you that you didn't have to do this." He greeted with slight disappointment in his voice. 

"No no, it's fine." She replied smiling reassuringly as she placed her hands in her lap.

"You work too hard for someone like me, you at least need at take a break once in awhile." He replied, putting a gentle hand on her own and making her face flush a light pink.

"I'm fine, Komaeda, don't worry about me." Mikan said with a soft chuckle of embarrassment. She gave him his food, after persuading him that it was okay, and ate her own food that she got from the cafeteria. "So, did anyone say that you got a donor yet?" She asked, curious about it. Nagito shook his head and smiled sincerely at her, knowing her concern for him. 

"Not yet, they haven't said anything of the sort."

"Oh..." She looked down a bit in dissatisfaction and let out a sigh, feeling a hand on her head. Mikan picked her head up and saw Nagito smiling gently at her with the smile that she loved and rubbed her head a bit.

"They'll find one for me, so don't worry Tsumiki." He said softly, Mikan nodding and smiling at him. They spent the rest of their time talking until she was called to do something else, the nurse getting up from from the chair and leaving the room. She then stopped when she left, a thought coming to her. What if I were to be his donor...? She shook the thought out of her head and continued to do her job around the hospital, occasionally seeing Nagito every now and then. 

"Bye Komaeda." Mikan said, passing by his room, thinking that it'll be a good idea to tell him goodnight before she went home. 

"Night Tsumiki, I'll see you tomorrow." Nagito replied waving at her with a smile. Mikan smiled back and closed the door before walking out of his room. She quietly said goodbye to her co-workers as she went out of the hospital doors and into her small car. A sigh escaped her mouth as she put her face in her hands and closed her eyes, never so happier to leave work than ever. She slowly backed out of her parking spot and went home while fighting the urge to not fall asleep. 

The next week was tiring for her and made her stressed out, Nagito even suggested that she took a nap while she was visiting him, but she told him that she was okay even though she was slowly nodding off to sleep. He worried about her more and more every time she walked in, each time she was more tired than before. She didn't want to make him worry about her, especially in his current state, and his donor that he still hasn't got yet. But even though she told him, he still worried about her nevertheless. "Night Tsumiki." One of her co-workers said, waving at the nurse as they left the staff room. 

"Night." Mikan said with a sigh. She got up from her seat and rested her head on her arms. A sigh left her lips for the upteenth time as she got up from the table and left the room. Mikan quietly walked down the hallway and opened the door, softly closing the door behind her as she took a quiet step inside of Nagito's hospital room. She could see his white hair move in the light provided by the moon, a smile forming on his lips. "Hey..." She said softly, sitting down next to him while she smiled at him. 

"Hey Tsumiki, are you staying late?"

"Yea, I'm staying late to tonight and I decided to stopping by." 

"Ah, okay." Nagito said with a smile, Mikan smiled back at him softly and yawned a little as well. They talked and talked for about an hour or so. And nearly the entire Mikan complained about people at her work, and Nagito replied with other people that he met, or told him about patients that she had to take care of. She liked it when they talked, because he actually listened and enjoyed the stories that she tell him, which her friends don't really care. 

"Well, I'm going to go. See you tomorrow Komaeda." Mikan said after a while, getting up but was held back from a force on her arm. She turned around and saw Nagito, who was gently gripping on her arm. 

"Don't go, stay here. Please." He begged, looking up at her eyes that were illuminated by the light from the moon. Mikan slowly nodded and sat down in the seat again, looking at him worriedly. 

"Komaeda, is something wrong?" 

"That's what I should be asking you." He replied, surprising the nurse and looking at him astonished. "You always come in tired each time everyday that you come in and it worries me a lot." 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She replied, looking down at the ground a bit. She didn't realize how much he worried about her, and she felt guilty for everything, not realizing his feelings for her. Nagito leaned in and put a on hers, smiling at her softly. Mikan blushed a little bit, which was lucky hidden by the darkness in the room, and smiled back at him softly. 

"Can you stay here with me, please? I want to make you that you are okay." 

"Oh, I can just sleep on the cou-"

"No, I want you to be comfortable. You need your rest." Nagito explained softly, taking his hand off of hers, which disappointed her ever so slightly, and moving closer to the left and making space in the bed. Mikan realized what he was silently telling her to do and softly got up from the seat next to his hospital bed and walked around, looking at him curiously. He smiled at the shy nurse and softly pat the empty part of the bed, the nurse nodding a bit. She bent down a bit and put a finger in the heel of her shoe, slipping of her shoes and sitting on the bed gently. Mikan gently laid down next to Nagito and rested her head on the small pillow between them. He smiled at her and put an arm under her head, the nurse lying her head on his chest. Her face became a soft pink as Nagito softly kissed her forehead and Mikan softly fell asleep listening to his steady heartbeat and in his warm embrace as they both softly fell asleep. 

Mikan woke up later the next day and looked around, forgetting that she fell asleep in the hospital. She moved her slight bed hair out her face and sat up a bit and yawned a bit. Her eyes glanced down at the bed and her face reddened, forgetting where she slept in the hospital last night.   
Nagito was sleeping peacefully next to her, his chest that was covered with the white gown rising up and down slowly. Mikan looked at the door and saw the figures of one of her co-workers stop near Nagito's hospital room door. She quickly hopped out of the bed and put her shoes on that were on the floor and slipped her shoe over her heels before standing up and fixing the sheets on the bed so it looked like she wasn't in the room that night. Luckily, when she was walking to the other side of the bed her co-worker walked in, making Mikan sigh in relief. 

"Oh, you're here early Tsumiki." They said, earning a small nod from Mikan. 

"Yea, I thought that it was best that I came here early." She lied, smiling a bit to hide her lie. They nodded and started to head out of the room. 

"Well since you're here, you can go talk to the boss, she needs to talk to you." They said while leaving. Mikan stood where she was for a moment before she looked at Nagito once before she started to walk out. She walked quickly to the staff room, not wanting to make her boss upset for her taking too long. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked when she walked in, slightly out of breath. Her boss looked up from the table and got up going over to her. 

"Yes, it's about your patient, Nagito Komaeda." She started, making Mikan worried and waited patiently for her boss to continue. "He hasn't gotten any donors yet, which might mean that we have to transfer him somewhere else. So you better find a donor before it's too late." 

"Yes ma'am..." Mikan replied solemnly, looking down at the ground. She went outside and let out a sigh, clenching her fists together so she couldn't cry while walking down the halls. Throughout the entire day, she couldn't bring herself to go into Nagito's room and tell him before she'd know that she'd start crying, so she took other people's shifts and working all around the hospital. When it was nearly time for her to go, she stopped in front of Nagito's door while she was on her way to the staff room and stared at it a bit. She opened the door and walked in, seeing no one else besides Nagito, who smiled at her with a welcoming smile like always. 

"Hello Tsumiki." He said with a smile as she sat down in the chair next to him. 

"Hi Komaeda." Mikan replied, smiling back and playing with her fingers as she thought of the words to say to him. "D-Did they tell you about the-"

"They told me earlier today." Nagito replied, nearly reading her mind. Mikan let out a small oh and looked down, mad at herself for ruining the moment. Nagito leaned towards her and put a gentle hand on hers and smiled at her, easing the nurse and looking up at her patient. "But either way if I do leave or not, thank you for everything. I enjoyed every moment that I had with you." 

"Same here, I'll miss you once you leave." Mikan replied, smiling happily at Nagito as they both laughed a little. They shortly talked about moments that they enjoyed together, the two now holding hands tightly and not wanting to let each other go. 

"Hey, I have something for you." He said after a while, smiling at her while still holding her hand. "It's to show my thanks for everything that you done for me." 

"Really?" She asked, surprised that he'd want to give something to her. 

"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you." Nagito said softly, giving the nurse a soft smile. Mikan nodded and obliged to him, softly closing her eyes and waited. After about a minute of waiting, she felt a soft pair of lips touch her own, making her blush a deep shade of red as she softly kissed him back. They were kissing, the moment that they've been waiting for a long time, and here they were. At first it started out soft and sweet, but it wasn't long after when the sweet kiss turned more intense and passionate. Mikan's hands were clutched into his white locks while Nagito was holding her thin body up to his own, both of their chests pressed against each other. He lightly licked the bottom of her lip as she softly opened her mouth for him to let his tongue inside hers, Mikan blushing a bit again and let out a small moan into the kiss. They both thought that the moment would last forever, but that was interrupted when they both heard a knock on the door, scaring the both of them. They let go of each other and Mikan quickly got up from the chair, the both of them blushing intensely. She reached a hand up to her mouth and wiped saliva off of her lips that was from their intense make out session and looked down after muttering a soft "goodnight" and left. 

She quickly left the room and made her way to the staff room while holding in her tears that threatened to fall. Mikan hurriedly got her things, ignoring her co-workers that tried to talk to her, and went out of the hospital. Tears ran down her face as she rushed out into the parking lot and desperately searched for her car so she could go home. Mikan climbed into her car and gripped tightly onto the wheel and put her head down, crying and letting all of the feelings that she bottled up that day. She loved Nagito, she really did, he was going to leave her. What could she do? She can't stop them from transferring him somewhere else. She reached to the passenger seat and got her phone, scrolling through her contacts and clicked on one hurriedly. "Hello?" A voice asked after the ringing. 

"Hi Mahiru." Mikan replied, letting out a sigh and wiping her tears away with her free hand. 

"Mikan? Are you okay, what happened?" Mahiru asked worriedly. Mikan let out a sigh again and she heard people talking on the other side of the phone. 

"I can't explain it now but can you come over, please. By yourself." She replied, messing up on a few words as she spoke. 

"Sure, I'll be over in a bit."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Mahiru replied, both hanging up after a while. Mikan let out a sigh and started to back up and go home. When she got home, she changed out of her work clothes and put on pajamas, sitting on the couch curled up in a ball with a pillow against her breasts. She was curled up in a ball and waited, looking at her phone for a sign that if her friend was coming. Mikan sat there for a little bit until she heard a faint knock on the door, startling her and made her hop up. She threw the pillow across the room, running to the door and threw the door open hurriedly. Mahiru stood at the door, by herself like Mikan asked, and looked at her with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Mikan looked at her for a bit before hugging her tightly and crying once again. The redhead hugged her tightly and helped her inside, sitting with her down on the couch. "Mikan, what happened?" She asked worriedly, a hand on her shoulder. 

"I-I..." She started, taking a deep breath and moving hair out of her face. "I-I fell in love with my patient..." After that she told her the whole story, from when they first met to what happened that day. When she finished, Mikan looked at Mahiru with teary eyes. Mahiru hugged her tightly in support while Mikan hugged her and cried in her shoulder. "What should I do....?" She asked, looking up at the other curiously. Mahiru thought for a while then smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

"You care for him a lot and you don't want him to leave, right? So you should basically do what you think that you should do." Mahiru replied, smiling at her. 

"Really?"

"Yea, it'll work out. I promise Mikan." 

"Yea..." Mikan replied, nodding and smiling at her. The two talked for about an hour at most before Mahiru went back home and Mikan went to sleep. 

The next day, Mikan woke up early and threw off the blankets that covered her body and quickly got dressed. She ran outside of her house, after grabbing all of her stuff and locking it, and climbed into her car before driving to the hospital. Once she parked and got her stuff, she sprinted through the hospital and slammed the door open, making everyone in the room look at her. "Please.... let me do it..." She said while catching her breath. 

"Ms. Tsumiki, what are you talking about?" Her boss said, looking at the timid nurse as if she was crazy. "We already discu-"

"Please let me be the donor for Nagito Komaeda!" She exclaimed, bowing and looking at the ground. The room went silent after that and she felt tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for someone to say something. 

"Alright, you can do it. You know the rules, Tsumiki." Her boss said finally after a while, sitting down in her sweat.

"Thank you!" Mikan smiled and ran out of the staff room, happy tears silently falling down her cheeks. She ran towards Nagito's room and wiped her face before opening the door. Nagito turned to look at her as she walked towards him and held his hand softly while smiling at him.

"Tsumiki, did something happen?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Komaeda, you're getting a donor." She said happily, smiling at him as his eyes lit up in excitement of the news. "They just told me."

"That's wonderful!" He exclaimed and pulled her into a tight embrace. She happily hugged him back and was happily about how happy he was over this, hoping that he wouldn't ask who it was so she wouldn't tell him that she was doing it. He let her go and smiled at her with tears at the corners of his eyes and softly kissed her, Mikan happily kissing him back. She left not the long after and stood outside the door, happy with her decision that she made. The whole day she mostly stayed in his room, like she always did, and just talked to him throughout the day. When she went home, she called Mahiru and told her what she did that day, the redhead congratulating her on what she did and told her that she'll be over at the hospital to visit her when everything was done. 

"So are you ready for today?" Mikan asked the next day, in the room with him as she unplugged all of the cords on his body to get him ready for the surgery.

"Yea, I am." Nagito replied smiling at her. He reached up and cupped his hand on her cheek, making her blush and stop what she was doing then. "Have I ever told you have pretty you are?"

"N-No.." Mikan stuttered nervously, smiling a bit at Nagito. It wasn't long until a doctor came to get Mikan, having another nurse fill in for her. The nurse let out a nervous sigh as she walked into the operation room, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, Tsumiki?" The doctor asked, looking at her. "It's not too late to bail out now."

"No, I want to to do this." Mikan replied, looking at the male next to her before looking down at the floor. "I have to do this for him." They pushed open the operation doors, the last thing that she saw was the group of surgeons around the little bed. 

Mikan woke up later that day, looking around the room that she was in. She quickly realized that she was in a hospital and sat up, feeling a sharp pain on in her side. A soft moan of pain left her mouth as she put her hand on her side, and sat up a bit more. At that moment, the nurse then realized what happened beforehand and moved the large opening around her neck and looked at her body, a thin line of stitches on her side. Mikan sighed a bit and laid back down, looking around for something to do beside watch tv and to wait in agony. As she looked around, a soft knock on the door knocked her out of her thoughts and her attention turned to the door across the room. Mahiru walked in and smiled at her friend, sitting next to her. "Hey, how are you..?" She asked with a soft smile. 

"I'm good, my side hurts that that's mostly it." Mikan replied with a smile, laughing a little bit. 

"That's good, they said that you were out for a few hours."

"Really?" Mikan laughed a little bit, earning a nod from Mahiru next to her. The two talked for a whole before Mahiru went silent and looked at her friend. 

"They said that you did it..." she said after a while. 

"Did what...?"

"That you confessed while you were still delirious." Mahiru explained, earning a shocked look from Mikan. "They said that you started talking to them and you confessed that you loved him."

"O-Oh..." 

"Well, I better get going." Mahiru got up and waved at Mikan before she left, the nurse waving back and sighing as she rested her head on the pillow behind her. She stayed there for a week or two at most and she had no visitors besides Mahiru and people who came to check on her. 

There was a day where she got a knock at the door, so she mumbled a soft come in and rubbed her eyes in sleepiness. The door opened not long after and she looked to who it was, her eyes widening a bit. Nagito smiled at her as he sat down in the chair next to her. Mikan sat up quickly, which she forgot about her surgery and let out a gasp of pain when she remembered at the surgery. Nagito laughed a bit and put a hand on her shoulder, calming her down a little bit. "Don't push yourself too hard, Tsumiki..." He said softly, Mikan smiling and nodding. 

"Yea..."

After that it was an awkward silence between them, that was until Nagito cleared his throat anyways. "They told me about the donor. I heard them talking about it when I was waking up." He explained, making Mikan look down at the white sheets. 

"Really?"

"Yea, you really didn't have to do that, Tsumiki." Nagito said, leaving some disappointment in his voice as he explained. She knew perfectly well that he didn't want her doing stuff for him that will hurt her later on, so she knew that he was upset with her for doing this as well as grateful for her. 

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted you to be okay and I wanted you to be okay."

"But I am okay, I'm more okay with me not having anything that you donating something to me. You work too much for me and you need to care for yourself."

"But I don't care about myself!" Mikan exclaimed, looking at Nagito with small tears in her eyes. "I can't help myself from doing the things that I do, I love you too much to not to the stuff that I do. I'm sorry." Silence filled the room once more as the two sat there quietly. Nagito sighed a bit and muttered a soft "Sorry" under his breath before giving Mikan a soft hug. She hugged him back and slightly rested her head on his shoulder while clutching onto the back of his short while she cried. He held her tight, making sure not to touch where it hurt, and stroked her hair softly while she let all of her feelings out.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize how you felt, it's just me being stupid that made me not of you." Nagito explained as he held her close. 

"It's fine, you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine." Mikan replied with a smile, wiping her tears away. They both laughed a little bit, Mikan looking back down at the white sheets over her body. Nagito smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder, making the nurse turn to him, giving her a soft kiss when she looked at him. He got up and smiled at her as she turned to the door. 

"Do you want something to eat? I can get you something if you like." Nagito asked, smiling at Mikan as she laughed a bit.

"Sure, get me anything you like." She said with a smile. He nodded and left the room, leaving the happy and smiling nurse inside the room, Mikan looking outside window with a blue sky awaiting her.


End file.
